Enfin en sécurité
by caro37100
Summary: Après dix mois de torture, Hermione retrouve sa vie à Poudlard. Happy End


_Une One Shot que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire…_

_**Disclaimer**__ : tout est à JK Rowling sauf l'intrigue…._

*0*

Je me suis réveillée dans des draps doux, chauds et accueillants. Je ne sais pas vraiment où je me trouve. Où étais-je déjà ? Tout était flou. Juste des flashs, des cachots, tortures, Mangemorts… Combien de temps ? Je m'assois dans le lit, je me saisie la tête à cause d'un petit étourdissement. Mon corps me supplie de me recoucher. Me massant la tête, je regarde autour de moi, la pièce ne m'était pas complètement inconnue. Lits blancs parfaitement alignés, les murs de la même couleur, un bureau près de l'entrée : l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Je gémis, les courbatures sont désagréables. Je remarque l'état pitoyable de mes bras. Un bandage autour de mon poignet gauche et un pansement qui me couvre tout l'avant bras. Quelques bleus rien de bien méchant. J'enlève les draps qui me couvrent les jambes, elles ne sont pas en meilleur état. Je grimace, une douleur me saisit au niveau du ventre, je reconnais la dureté d'un bandage m'enserrant toute la taille. Au moins madame Pomfresh avait pris soin de moi.

Expirant, je décide de me lever. Je sens mes jambes faiblir. Je me raccroche au lit, le temps de me sentir plus stable. Je regarde par la fenêtre, le soleil se couche, c'est sûrement le début de la soirée. J'ai envie de prendre l'air. Depuis combien de temps avais-je été enfermée là-bas ? Longtemps sûrement. Pourquoi ? Sûrement une mission suicide pour l'Ordre…

Je marche machinalement vers la sortie. En sortant l'état des murs et la présence de tableaux me confirment que je suis bien à Poudlard, en sécurité. Le plus simple pour prendre l'air c'était d'aller dans le parc. Mais étant donné que la Tour d'Astronomie offre une vue sublime sur le coucher de soleil, je trouve le courage de monter les étages. J'ai fait seulement quelques pas que je suis déjà épuisée, je me tiens au mur. Après une demi-heure de dure labeur, j'arrive enfin à destination. La vue est magnifique je m'approche du rebord et m'assoie dessus, les pieds dans le vide.

La vue du soleil couchant, m'apaise. Le vent souffle dans mes cheveux, je ferme les yeux de bien être. Rien n'a changé, aucun n'indice sur la durée de mon absence. Est-ce que Harry et Ron ont essayé de me retrouver ? Où en étions-nous dans la destruction des Horcruxes ? Combien de morts, combien de disparus ? Pleine de questions sans réponses. Sauf pour la première peut-être, c'était sûr qu'ils avaient essayé de me retrouver.

- Enfin je te trouve !

Je me retourne, oui j'étais enfin chez moi. J'accueil le nouvel arrivant avec un sourire. Il n'avait pas changé, sauf les cheveux peut-être, un peu plus longs que dans mon souvenir. Je retourne a la contemplation du coucher de soleil. Il s'approche.

-Tu as une idée de la frayeur que tu m'as faite quand j'ai retrouvé ton lit vide Granger ! Il était plus soulagé quand colère.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Zabini ! Rétorquais-je

Il sourit et s'assoit à côté de moi.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

- Au moins tu ne me demandes pas comment ça va ? La question qui n'a pas vraiment de sens dans ces cas là. Je souris. Je le regarde dans les yeux. Je me sens complètement brisée dis-je calmement. Et je crois que c'est un euphémisme. Combien de temps Blaise ? Il tiqua, il a tout de suite compris le sens de ma question. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise tout à coup.

- Hermione, je ne crois pas que se soit à moi de t'en parler. Il hésitait, mauvais signe pour moi.

Je le supplie du regard. Il souffle.

-Neuf mois. Tu es restée neuf mois dans les cachots. Rogue t'a sauvée, il t'a sortie de la bas i peu près quinze jours. Les quinze jours qui ont suivi ta sortie, tu as été dans le coma.

Oh… J'étais complètement abasourdie. Presque dix mois pour une mission suicide. Pas mal, je bas les records, Merlin m'a surement porté chance pour avoir survécu pendant dix mois dans le cachot des Mangemorts.

Je sentais le regard de Blaise sur moi. Peut-être s'attendait il à ce que je pleure, ou hurle. Mais je me sentais tellement vidée que je n'en trouvais pas la force. Sûrement plus tard. Blaise pose une main sur mon épaule.

-Tu sais y'en a un qui s'est fait du mourront pour toi, pendant ton absence… Il était à ton chevet tous les jours, tout le temps. Quand tu t'es réveillée, il était parti manger. En fait, je l'ai un peu obligé sinon il aurait fini tout desséché.

Je souris. Son humour m'avait manqué. Qui l'aurait cru que Blaise Zabini serpentard, un de pur souche aurait rejoint l'Ordre. Heureusement pour nous ce n'était pas le seul…

- On devrait descendre, je n'aurai pas donné cher de ma peau si je ne t'aurai pas retrouvé. Dit-il en descendant de notre perchoir.

Je le regarde partir, je n'ai plus la force de lever mes jambes, comme si elles m'étaient inconnues. Blaise m'attend, il me regarde.

- Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir descendre toute seule Zabini. Dis-je.

Il se rapproche et me regarde. En me tendant sa main. Une aide sur laquelle je peux compter depuis maintenant presque un an et quelques. Bien sur je n'étais pas aussi proche de lui qu'Harry ou Ron mais je savais qu'il était là. A vrai dire nous avons été obligés de nous fréquenter beaucoup avant mon escapade.

Je saisis sa main sans hésiter. Il me sourit. Je descends de mon perchoir avec beaucoup de difficultés. La sueur commence à perler sur mon front.

- Bon sang Granger ! Tu ne crois pas que ça aurait été plus raisonnable d'aller dans le parc… Tu t'es fatiguée pour rien…

- Le parc ne propose pas la vue qu'on a ici. Et j'en avais besoin Zabini. Je savais que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Je sens que je vais me prendre un savon, quand je serai dans la salle commune. Mauvais pour moi. À moins qu'il soit trop heureux de me voir. Peut être que j'aurai une chance…

Nous avons descendu les marches tranquillement. Blaise a été d'une patience exemplaire. Descendre les marches m'avait exténuée. Il m'avait accompagnée au tableau, sûrement la salle commune des préfets en chef. Blaise dit le mot de passe, et tout aussi doucement qu'on a descendu les escaliers, il me fait entrer dans salle toujours en me tenant la main.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Un garçon que je connais que trop bien faisait les cent pas quelques secondes avant que nous rentrions. Son visage était crispé par l'inquiétude. Contradictoire avec l'état dans lequel je me sentais. Complètement sereine une fois que je l'ai aperçu.

- Je te laisse là dis Blaise, tout en lâchant ma main et me faisant un bisou sur le front. Tu es en de bonnes mains maintenant.

- Merci. Je lui en étais vraiment reconnaissante, il m'avait amenée à la personne qui m'avait le plus manquée.

Drago et moi nous regardons droit dans les yeux. Le temps s'est arrêté. Oui il m'avait énormément manqué. En trois pas il est sur moi. Il me caresse la joue avec son pouce. Je me mets à pleurer. C'est peut être le bon moment pour craquer finalement. Il m'enlace tellement fort, tellement longtemps. Je lui rends son étreinte et loge ma tête dans son cou. Il me berce.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué. Dit-il.

Je pleure de plus belle. Il me réconforte comme il peut. Je ne me rends même pas compte qu'il me soulève, et me porte jusque dans sa chambre. Un bras sous mes genoux son autre main tenant mes épaules. Comme une vrai princesse. Moi je m'accroche à son cou, ma bouée de survie. Il me garde dans ses bras toute en s'asseyant sur le lit. Son odeur, me réconforte quelque peu.

Je pleure tellement. Surement le stress et la fatigue. Je réalise soudain que je l'ai même pas détaillé, voir son visage, ses cheveux, ses yeux… Surtout ses yeux un gris glacial qui vous hypnotise quand vous vous y attendez le moins, ou un bleu anthracite à vous noyer dedans. Je relève la tête pour le regarder.

Ses cheveux sont toujours aussi blonds, je passe ma main dedans. Ils sont toujours aussi doux et soyeux. Mon geste lui fait fermer les yeux. Je souris. Je continue de le détailler. Son nez toujours aussi pointu. Son teint était pâle, plus pâle que d'habitude, preuve qu'il se faisait du mauvais sang. J'en étais sûrement la cause. Je voulais finir par ce que j'aimais le plus chez lui : ses yeux. À ce moment ils étaient bleus, ce qui me faisait mal au cœur était de les voir soulignés de cernes violacées. Ils me regardaient avec amour.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Dis-je d'une voie timide toute en baissant la tête.

Il souffla, il devait être fatigué aussi. Il leva mon visage pour que je lui fasse face.

-Hermione, je ne t'en veux absolument pas je t'assure... ce n'est pas contre toi que j'étais en colère, mais contre moi. Je n'étais pas là quand tu t'es réveillée. Alors que je me l'étais promis. Je pose une main sur sa joue et lui souris.

-Blaise m'a dit que tu étais venu tous les jours, et presque vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. S'il te plaît Drago, ne t'en veux pas pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que ça. L'essentiel c'est que tu sois la maintenant, et qu'on soit tous les deux, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête. Je le connaissais que trop bien pour savoir qu'il s'en voudrait encore pour quelques temps. Je le regardais encore, avant de l'embrasser. Sa bouche m'avait cruellement manquée. Notre baiser était doux. Le plus doux qu'il m'ait jamais donné. Ce baiser voulait tout dire « ne t'inquiètes pas tout est terminé, je suis là ». C'est moi qui mis fin à cette douce torture. Je voulais simplement dormir entre ses bras.

Nous nous installons moi la tête sur son torse ses bras m'encerclant.

- Je te le promets Drago, on va s'en sortir.

Il me fait un bisou sur mes cheveux.

-Je sais répond-t-il.

La guerre avait son lot de perte. Mais ces dix mois de torture m'avait prouvé qu'on pouvait s'en sortir et ça sera avec lui à mes côtés. Tout est fini, je suis en sécurité… Enfin pour cette nuit.

*0*

_Alors, alors, alors ?_

_Des bisous_

_Caro._


End file.
